naruto_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Classroom
Genga VS Sensei Rineto Genga * Health: 66,175/120,000 * Speed: 100 * Strength: 60 * Chakra: 74/700 * Jutsu Gauge: 5/5 * S-Rank Technique(s): None * Hiden Technique: None * Equipment: Steel-Banded Gloves, 2 Katana * Effects: +40% Speed, +20% Chakra Use, +25% Physical Damage Sensei Rineto Back * Health: 6,292/100,000 * Speed: 100 * Strength: 70 * Chakra: 1,400/2,000 * Jutsu Gauge: 0/0 * S-Rank Technique(s): * Hiden Technique: * Equipment: Rineto's Belt, Rineto's Gloves * Effects: +50% Jutsu Damage, +10% Damage Resistance Battle Log Turn Order: Genga, Rineto * Genga watches as the pieces of the tree from before fall in slow motion to him. He waits until one falls to the ground and removes his hands from his pockets getting into a fighting stance and from there he seems to not move. Suddenly a force is felt from Rineto across his entire chest as what felt like nine punches invaded his personal space pushing in against his ribs and diaphragm (9 Punches).Hit: 2,070 Damage Fast Enough Activates * Jurai scratches where he was punched by Genga. "That felt a bit odd. Were you attempting to hit me?" he asked, before forming a series of hand signs and the shooting out bolts of lightning at Genga. Nature ReleaseHit: 9,450 Damage * Genga simply takes the damage as the rest seems mitigated into nothing as he stands there. "I could ask the same of you." he says as he uses the lightning as energy. He still remains constant as nine more punches strike the mentor this time one as an uppercut hat would launch him (9 Punches).Hit: 2,760 Damage * Jurai simply stands there, the kid's fist stopped against his jaw. The sensei grabs his wrist and moves it away. "You may think you're extremely powerful, but you're not. You're just as strong as every other kid who's come into this exam." He then fires a series of electrical pulses into the child's chest and tosses him to the side. Nature ReleaseHit: 7,875 Damage * Genga having been caught in his instant movement is struck back by the attacks and slides back to a starting position. "Heh, so you could see me move. That's a first. Well, guess I'll just have to stop this then." he states taking out his weapon and striking at the mentor his attacks this time visible as he moves normally (10 Dual Sword attacks, 8 hit, 9,936 damage). * Jurai is slashed by the blades but doesn't seem to have any last damage, only pain. "Seems your blades are meant for non-lethal attacks." he states before rushing the boy with his electrically charged punches (10 Nature Release, 5 hit, 9,000 damage). * Genga retaliates against the attacks and launches Jurai helplessly into the air before sending him back down with his blades. He then rushes and stops on his spine keeping him in the ground (10 Dual Sword Slashes, all hit, 12,420 damage). * Jurai gets up and rubs his back from the attack before rushing after Genga with his own attacks from his electrified fists this time finding it harder to hit him. "You're speeding up, maybe this will be interesting after all." he states (10 Nature Release, 4 hit, 6,000 damage). * Genga releases Kerryugan and the mentor holds himself in place. "Well, seems like you've plenty of power. Too bad it's worthless. Now, why don't you help me destroy you?" He then charges Jurai and attacks him multiple times with his swords (10 Dual Sword slashes, 8 hit, 9,936). * Jurai has no choice but to hold still and get hit by the damage from earlier able to move out of the way of a few strikes and crouches down landing on one knee. (Stun) * Genga smiles and launches his own barrage of attacks against the mentor now that he was under his control once again (10 Dual Sword Slashes, 9 hit, 12,150 damage). * "You... bastard... what did you do... to me?!" Jurai shouts trying to control himself (Stun) * Genga simply waits around for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and launching nine more attacks (9 Punches, 5 hit, 3,450 damage). "So, are you done playing around old man? You should start taking things seriously before I get serious." Genga seems to phase out for a moment but it goes unnoticed for the most part. * Jurai stands back up now back in full control of his body and rushes Genga with his Nature Release attacks striking wildly at the boy (10 Nature Release, 5 hit, 6,000 damage). * Genga once again yawns as he continues his smaller assault of punches at quick speeds some barely able to be dodged, this time with an increased bonus to his attacks (9 Punches, all hit, 6,210 damage). * Jurai simply begins trading blows with the newbie ninja still finding it strange his movements seem more fluid and slower than what he was capable of before. "Somethin's off, are you slacking?" (10 Nature Releases, 7 hit, 10,500 damage) * Genga grabs his swords and slashes at the mentor multiple times in a fashion hat can be seen as basic not more strategic before leaping back and back cutting (10 Dual Sword Slashes, 9 hit, 11,178 damage). * Jurai jumps back from being beaten with the small non-lethal katana. "Even those feel off. What's going on?" he asks before launching another assault of attacks (10 Nature Release, 6 hit, 9,000 damage). * Genga launches another set of attacks with his swords this time moving slightly faster (10 Dual Slashes, all hit, 12,420 damage). * Jurai continues his assault attacking left and right attacking with his elemental release attacks eventually noticing a lack of chakra usage from Genga. "Wait a minute, are you a clone?!" he asks watching it disappear (10 Nature Release, 2 hit, 3,000 damage). * Genga hops down and attacks Jurai from behind with his blades striking him in the back and then launching him away from himself with a blast from his hand holding the hilt. "Took you long enough. My clones don't talk but I do. So much for being keen, you took every hint and didn't roll with it." (10 Dual Sword Slashes, 9 hit, 11,178 damage) * Jurai feeling his wounds beginning to take hold lashes out at Genga this time with his full power. (10 Nature Release, all hit, 15,000 damage) * Genga counterattacks with all of his might being throwing into an invisible attack aimed at Jurai's heart pushing in his suit and chest section (10 Punches, all hit, 6,900 damage, reduced to 6,291 damage). * Genga Wins, 50,000 EXP Reward and Genin Status Acquired. Category:RP Area